


There's No Antidote (For This Curse)

by rinnwrites



Series: The Devil's Backbone (Winteriron Drabbles) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: Just a little post-IW sadness to bring you extra pain in this dark time.





	There's No Antidote (For This Curse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



_ We failed. _

_ We lost, and he won. _

Tony stared at the spot where his protege just disintegrated before his eyes and they went fuzzy as the blood rushed from his face. He felt cold. The mantra of defeat rang in his ears drowning out the rest of his senses. 

Peter was gone, Tony had told himself he could look after the kid. That those amazing abilities he’d had would make it easier to protect him. Instead he’d lost him to something he couldn’t see. There was nothing to defend him from, nothing to fight. 

And as the boy faded away the darkest thought echoed in the back of his mind, even as he tried to silence it.

_ Who else? _

All he could do was wonder who else he’d let that monster take from him. 

He couldn’t think about being trapped in space, unable to go home. He couldn’t think of whether there was any real home to go back to. 

There was only the numbness of failure, and the emptiness in his chest at the look on Peter’s face when Tony,  _ his hero,  _ couldn’t save him. 

And then he felt it, a tickle at his hand, and he raised it to eye level, the suit stripped away to leave his fingers exposed.

_ No. _

Then numbness ended, and he could swear his heart was being physically wrenched in two within his chest as the platinum band on his left ring finger crumbled into ash. 

_ Bucky. _

With an earth-shattering sob, he collapsed. 

_ He’s gone. _

_ I failed. _


End file.
